


Announcement

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Davos & Stannis are married, Family Drama, Happier Endings for Almost Everyone, King Robert - Freeform, Little Renly, M/M, Mpreg, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Stannis wasn’t planning on telling Robert his news until later. Renly doesn’t care about his brother’s plans.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Davos Seaworth
Series: Game of Thrones Mpreg Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556947
Kudos: 58





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of my Game of Thrones Mpreg series

“Stannis is going to have a baby, Robert.” 

Renly couldn’t help but spoil the news. He was far too excited about being an uncle, and he wanted to share his joy with his eldest brother as soon as possible.

The King dropped his fork, shocked, and his eyes drifted down the table until they met those of his tight lipped younger brother who was sat beside his new husband, the infamous Onion Knight.

“Already?” Robert laughed, though the unexpected announcement had obviously taken him by surprise. “Good man, Seaworth! You work fast, I see!”

“Apparently, your grace.” Davos nodded awkwardly, a blush forming over his cheeks to match the deep red that Stannis now wore as well. 

“We could certainly do without your vulgar humor at the table, Robert.” The second Baratheon son muttered irritably at his brother. “Renly is still present, you know.”

“Piss on that! He’ll be a man some day, won’t he?” Robert defended himself. “I was younger than him when our father sat me down and told me how the act is done!”

“What act?” Renly questioned the king, his blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and wonder. 

“Nothing!” Stannis quickly intervened before Robert could utter anything more to the boy. “Eat your supper, Renly. No more talking until you’ve finished.”

Renly let go an exasperated sigh and violently stabbed his fork into the untouched greens on his plate. “You’re mean...” He growled. “I hope your baby won’t be mean too.”

Stannis was quite happy to be going home to Dragonstone at dawn.


End file.
